Manufactured Memories
by Xenovia77
Summary: "I can't just live in my father's shadow my entire life. I need this, and I need your help to do it" A collection of Stories and thoughts from the mind of Randall Ascot.
1. Chapter 1

_So... I have no idea how this happened. But I have had a bunch if ideas for Randall stories, but I don't want to completley fill up the archive with my ramblings. this was the pefect solution. The basic gist of this will be a mix of Randall's childhood, The masked Gentleman's thoughts throughout the story and random 'Rangela' stories._

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. **

The boy slowly opened his eyes. His clothes were soaked with water. He noticed that he was lying at the bank of a shallow river.

_What just happened?_

He tied to think back, but his memory was foggy. The last thing he could clearly remember was waking up.

_There was a face, a golden face. It wasn't attached to a body… _

He sat up and looked around him. There wasn't much there, he seemed to be staring at a cliff side.

_A cliff…. There was a cliff there. What did that mean? _

He stood up and turned round; he could just make out some houses in the distance.

There were a couple of objects scattered around his feet, a pair of glasses that were badly smashed. He wasn't sure why they were there, he could see perfectly well so why would there be a need to wear glasses. There was also a shining mask with an elaborate face painted onto it.

_A mask? Yes. There was a mask.  
But there was another face… and a voice calling out to him. What was it saying? It sounded like a name…. His name. What was his name? _

He picked up the mask; leaving the glasses there. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to recall everything. He knew the answer was there, but he just couldn't reach it.

_"_Oh, Harrumph. What are you doing out here?" The boy turned round. There was a strange man there; he had a large grey beard that covered most of his face and a walking stick hanging from his hand.

"What do you mean?" _Did he know this man?_

"I mean, what are you doing out here? You're soaking wet, clutching some weird accessory and wearing jist one shoe?"

"Wait what?" He looked down; he was indeed wearing only one shoe. He must have lost the other. "I don't know."

"Well why don't you know?"

"I just don't. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Tannenbaum; I live in that village over there, Craggy Dale. I was just out for a walk and I find some kid lying ah'll the way out here."

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen! And I have a name!"

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know, I can't remember. I can't really remember anything" Tannenbaum stared at him, then began to chuckle.

"You're a strange lad Y'know. Why don't you come back to the village with me? We'll get you a fresh pair of clothes and a nice meal, see if you memory comes back. It's lucky I found you actually, you never know what'll be round all these parts." Suddenly something clicked in the boys mind.

"Wait… Say that last part again".

"Okay? You never know what'll be round all-"

"Round all, round all…" he closed his eyes and made strange hand movements, as if he was trying to work out a complex maths calculation "Round all-Randall…. Randall! My name's Randall."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive".

"Well then Randall, let's get back to the village then".

"Yeah…" and with a final glance back at the cliff Randall set off, leaving his old life behind.

_For some weird reason, I imagined Rubeus Hagrid whilst I wrote Tannenbaum... weird._

_Should I continue this story? Any feedback would be really appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

_1.. 2.. 3.. 4, Did you miss me, Monte D'Or? _

_Sorry that I haven't updated this for a while. But I had an idea earlier that I thought was really cute so I decided to write it today!_

_By the way, they're all about 7 in this._

**I don't own anyhing. and I probably never will**

"Guys, guys, guys!" Randall ran over to where his three friends were sat, arms swinging. He only narrowly avoided knocking several other children over in the process.

"What?" Asked Angela, putting down the paintbrush that she had been using and turning round to face Randall. Henry carried on reading his book, Dalston was counting out his pocket money on the table.

"I found something! An Artefact!" This got Dalston's attention; he jumped up and rushed over, whacking into the table and spilling paint everywhere.

"Dalston! You just got paint all over my picture! I worked all day on that."

"Angela, I'm talking. Can you stop moaning please." Angela sighed and got out a tissue from her pocket to try and salvage the picture.

"So, what did you find Master Randall?" Henry questioned coming over to him aswell.

"Yeah, was it a bunch of gold? Or a really cool ancient mask?" Dalston began jumping up and down excitedly.

"No, and who would want to find a mask? That'd be boring, I have something much cooler." He pulled a small item out of his jacket and proudly held it up for them all to see.

"What is it?"

"Is it a rock?"

"It's not a rock."

"It looks like a rock"

"Well it's not a rock! It's a fossil." Dalston took the 'fossil' off of him and closely examined it.

"Aren't fossils supposed to have marking on them? Like fish and stuff?" Dalston ran his finger over the edge, looking for an indent that could mark it as a fossil.

"I don't know, but I know that this is a fossil."

"Rock".

"It's a FOSSIL." He took it from Dalston "And I found it myself; this is a very big discovery! I told you I was going to make big discoveries." He put his free hand on his chest and held up the fossil. "I, Randall Ascot, now dub this Fossil: The Randall!" Dalston began to laugh.

"The Randall? That's a dumb name. You shouldn't bother- ow!" He looked shocked as Henry elbowed him.

"That's a lovely name for it Master Randall" Randall smiled at him. "So, what do you plan to do with it then? Give it to a museum? Put it on your window sill?".

"I've got a better idea." He left the other two boys looking confused as he began to walk over to Angela, who was stilling wiping the blue paint off of her pink flower picture. "Angela?"

"Yes? What is it?" He held out his amazing discovery to her.

"I want you to have this." Angela looked at it and smiled.

"You want me to have a rock?"

"IT'S NOT A ROCK IT'S A FOSSIL. And yes. I want you to have it."

"Why do you want me to have it? You found it."

"You're my friend." Angela looked over Randall's shoulder and saw the boys standing there.

"But Dalston and Henry are your friends too, You should let one of them have it."

"But, you're my friend who's a girl. Not- not my girlfriend or anything, because that would be gross. But because you're a girl, you like pretty things." He smiled sheepishly, hoping Angela would accept this answer.

"Okay? Well it is very pretty. Thank you Randall" She hugged him and skipped off. Randall beamed, and his face went the same colour as his hair.

"Oi, Randall! Why'd you give her your rock? Maybe I wanted it."

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S A FOSSIL NOT A ROCK!"

_Enjoy it? Then drop me a review!_

_Just a couple of things before you go._

_1. When Descole was disguised as Angela in Miracle Mask, did Randall know it was Descole or not? It would really help future chapters if someone could tell me._

_2. And __**Brooke equals Awesome **__mentioned that Tannenbaum was called Firth, thank you for bringing that up, I would like to say that I own the UK version of the game which probably means that loads of names are different (Curse you Inconsistensy!). So if there is a character used that has several name, I will put a note in my authors note, (notes within notes? note-ception?)._

_Xenovia77 xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited or reviewed previous chapters, it makes me really happy whenever I get that little email!_

_I have updated this chapter to make it slightly longer, because i wasn't pleased with it the first time._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
**

This is it. I've just seen him enter.

I can't believe how different he looks; he seems to have brought family with him, a wife and a son.

I never had a family of my own.

Descole is behind me, going over the plan for the last time. It's quite simple really. The accomplices are all in place and the statues are ready to be brought in.

So why am I feeling so nervous? This is the 4th miracle that's happened so far. All the others went well, I'm sure this one will be fine.

Descole's beginning to fix the wings onto my back, there's a control panel on the roof that will open them after the chaos starts.

The wings are equipped; I scrape back my hair and pull the wig on. With a final check that all the mechanics for the miracle are properly working I place the mask over my face.

I can hear people screaming. The next part of the plan is happening.

Here goes nothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first part went perfectly, but I definitely didn't expect them to follow me. I signalled Descole up on the rooftop to keep the wings going, we might as well have a little fun with this.

Their horses are remarkably fast, Hershel is catching up to me. This would be a good time to make an exit. I pull the smoke bomb from my pocket and throw it into the air.

I can hear shouts of confusion from my pursuers; I lower myself to the ground and drop my cape on the floor. I flee the scene as quickly as I had entered, hiding down the back alley.

I can hear their conversation, they're completely clueless.

Another miracle successfully executed.

_I'm not sure why this was in the first person, it just seemed to work better that way._

_With regards to the review that mentioned the story title, The original idea for this story was for it to be his memories but it sort of took a differernt turn. and now I can't think of an effective title._

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated. I blamemaths exam revision. (I have come up with the conclusion that if they played the Layton puzzle theme during the test, everyone would do MUCH better. Just an idea.) _  
_Anyway, I know i'm like a week and a half late, but I really wanted to do a valentine's day story, so prepare for some cheesy fluff._

**I do not own Layton, but if i did there would be 5 more films, 7 more games and a whole other sequel trilogy.**

"Randall…. Randall. Randall! Are you awake yet?" Randall looked up groggily, rubbing his eyes. After blinking several times to adjust himself to the light, he looked over to where the voice was coming from.

"Angela? It's 7 am. How did you even get in here?".

"The window." Angela pointed to the window she was talking about and then smiled brightly at her boyfriend "Do you know what day it is?".

"Yes, it's Saturday. This means I am spending the day sleeping. Now if you don't mind-" He made a dramatic motion of flipping his blanket over himself and flopping onto his pillow. Angela let out a sigh. He was hopeless.

"February 14th, remind you of anything?"

"Nope." He had no idea what she was going on about, but she was interrupting his lie in.

"For goodness sake Randall, it's Valentine's day!" Oh… that day.

"And?"

"And I have a surprise for you !" A surprise! Randall lifted his head slightly, looking hopeful.

"A surprise!? Wait, does it involve me getting up?".

"Yes." He curled himself back into his bed.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" It took several more attempts, but she eventually managed to coax him out.

"So, what is it I'm supposed to be doing?"

"You need to get dressed first, and then I'll tell you." Randall began to unbutton his shirt, before realising that he was still being watched.

"Angela!" He motioned for her to turn around, she giggled at how embarrassed he became but did as he asked. She couldn't resist peeking though.

"Nice underwear."

"Turn around!" When Randall was finally ready and had stopped blushing ridiculous amounts, Angela began to make her way out of the window. Randall could tell that she wanted him to follow her and began to climb down as well. Slowly and quietly, so that he wouldn't wake up anyone else in the house. When they were safely away from the garden Randall put his arm round Angela's shoulders and asked where they were going.

"You'll see."

"You said you'd tell me!"

"I lied."

"You're so mean to me" he laughed, pretending to pout. They went down the path chatting idly, Randall asking where they were going after every two minutes. They eventually made it to the outskirts of town. They probably would have been faster but they were stopped by Dalston being irritating and asking where they were going and by Randall terrifying Hershel by pressing his face up against the poor boy's bedroom window.

"Can you tell me where we're going now? Please?"

"No" Randall's face fell in disappointment "But I can show you". His face lit up with happiness, hugging Angela tightly. "Now close your eyes, come on just do it".

Waving her hand in front of his face to make sure that his eyes were fully shut, Angela grabbed his hand and led him forwards, picking him up when he tripped over. They wandered along for what seemed like an age to Randall.

"Open your eyes" He did as he was told, and almost tripped over again from the excitement. The two of them were stood in a huge cave, the walls there were grey and the light bursting through the cracks in the ceiling bounded off them lighting the entire place. The ground beneath his feet was hard but not rock solid, the perfect kind for digging. This place was amazing, he didn't know what to say. So he just ran to Angela and kissed her.

"This place is amazing, what is it?!".

"We're in a cave, just outside of Stansbury. I found it the other week but never got a chance to actually have a look. I figured we could both come and explore down here."

"But you don't even like exploring caves."

"But you do, and what I like is spending time with you." Randall wandered around, running his hand along the jagged edges of the cavern. "Besides, This place is incredible!".

"You're incredible."

"Happy Valentine's day, Randall!"

"Happy Valentine's day, Angela!"

_Thanks for putting up with me for 4 chapter! Love you all!  
_  
_Quick note: If you have any prompts (before, during or after MM) leave them in the reviews. I am stuck for ideas._

_And now I go and cry about the trailer for the next game..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hooray, faster updates! _

_**TheMockingJ **__gave me the prompt of Randall confronting his father, so I've sort of worked with that idea._

_(Quick note: Randall's dad rally irritates me, which is weird considering I invented him...)_

**_Disclaimer: I'm a British teenage girl. So I don't own any of this._**

Randall opened the door slowly, looking round to check nobody was in the hallway. According to his wristwatch he was meant to be back half an hour ago. His parents would kill him if they found out he was back so late. He couldn't see anyone as he peered round the room, the coast was clear. He dropped his bags by the door, reminding himself to move them the next morning, and closed the door, trying hard not to wake anybody up. He then began to sneak up the stairs. He walked slowly, one step at a time. He was almost there; he had his hand on the-

"What time do you call this?" Damn. He turned to face his dad, not looking forward to the lecture that was then coming.

"Um…" Randall shuffled awkwardly; he could feel his father's gaze drifting over him, angrily judging everything. Mr Ascot was a very intimidating man; most people would even call him frightening. It wasn't exactly hard to see why, considering the man's ridiculous height and cold, deep set eyes. He wasn't a cruel person, but it was definitely better to be on good terms with him.

"What were you doing anyway? You better not have been down at those bloody ruins again. I've already told you that you aren't allowed to go there." He wasn't sure what to say, he couldn't exactly tell his dad that he'd been doing exactly the thing he'd been told not to do.

"I told you, I was with Hershel." That was the safest option, he wasn't technically lying. Hershel _was_ with him

"Hershel? You mean Lucille's kid? You were probably dragging him on one of your stupid 'archaeological' trips. You need to stop." Randall stood there, confused for a second. That was weird comment and seemed to come from absolutely nowhere.

"I'm sorry dad; I don't understand what you're saying. What do I need to stop?"

"This archaeology rubbish, it's causing all sorts of problems: You've started coming home late, disobeying me and it's affecting your school work. It was fine a few years ago. But you're 17 now. It's time to grow up." That made Randall angry; his father had always been like this. He'd never approved of things his son was interested in.

"Look Dad, I'm only a few minutes-"

"Half an hour"

"Only half an hour late! And have no idea what you're talking about with my school work, I'm getting the highest grades out of my entire history class!" He heard his father sigh.

"Maybe in that class you're doing well, but you're failing every other lesson there is."

"I don't see how this has got anything to do with Archaeology."

"It has everything to do with it. If you spend too much time on this stupid idea of a hobby then you have no time to study. Then you get bad grades and no job."

"Archaeologist IS a job!" Randall's hand curled into a fist, his father laughed in a patronising way.

"Look, no offense son. The only way you're going to be successful in that line of work is by finding some ancient civilisation. Hate to break it to you, but that's never going to happen. It's a stupid little dream that you should just give up on." Randall could feel his face becoming hotter, why was his dad saying this to him? He began to open his door and step into the room.

"I will be an archaeologist, I'll be successful. You'll see." He slammed the door behind him, this time not caring how many people he woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oops, it's been a while since I updated this... Sorry about that._

**Aftermath**

Angela pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin against them; her face was still damp from the tears that stained them a few hours ago. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind was still trying to get the information Hershel had given to her to make sense, but it was just a whir of confusion. The one thing she knew for sure was that he was dead.

Randall was gone, she didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. There were so many things she wanted to tell him and there were so many emotions she felt towards the current events. She felt sorry, angry, sad, heartbroken and most of all, she felt guilty.

If only she'd said more to him, be more forceful in telling him to stay then he might still be here.

Looking back; it was all her fault.

OoOoO

Hershel rummaged through the back of his cupboard, trying to locate his suitcase. There were only a few days before he left for London and he wanted to be sure he had everything ready. Most people questioned why he was leaving so suddenly but he could never bring himself to tell them the truth.

Everything reminded Hershel of him. The school classroom where Randall would always try to prove the teacher wrong, the park where they would all spend their summer afternoons, the Norwell wall where he made his discovery. The only way to escape it all was to leave completely.

Despite the feeling in his chest, he occasionally found himself blaming Randall. Hershel felt awful for thinking that, but couldn't help himself. If Randall wasn't such an idiot, he wouldn't have gone to the ruins in the first place.

It some ways; It was Randall's fault.

OoOoO

Henry looked at the entrance that stood before him. He'd recently been dismissed from the ascot household, but managed to sneak some of Randall's research in with his own belongings. It wasn't a very noble thing to do, but it was all worth it considering it helped him find the ruins.

He was convinced that Randall was still out there and was determined to find him. He held the map up in front of him, scared to start venturing through the tunnels.

It seemed as though he was the only one taking this seriously. He'd spoken to Angela and Hershel about the possibility of their friend surviving but neither believed him, so this was entirely up to him.

He didn't know who to blame for Randall's 'death'. But he knew who everyone was going to thank for bringing him back.

He wasn't dead; it was nobody's fault.

_Interesting fact: Every character's section was exactly 147 words long. okay, that wasn't a very interesting fact but i thought it was cool._


End file.
